


A través de la pradera brillante

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de MurkyMuse [18]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, experiencias cercanas a la muerte, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Los ojos dorados, impresionantes y monstruosos que eran un reflejo los unos de los otros, se encontraron.
Traducción de "Through the Shining Field" de MurkyMuseLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4979428





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Through the Shining Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979428) by [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse). 



> Notas de MurkyMuse traducidas:  
> ¡Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la encantadora Kou, que me pidió una interacción entre Shin-ah y Abi! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes que tengas un cumpleaños maravilloso! (También como yo escribí esto podría ser Abi canon o mi Abi con el género cambiado porque por qué no) Por último, Haru es un nombre dado al fantasma Seiboo/Seiryuu por omgitsgreen que he tomado prestado.

El cielo era del mismo color púrpura oscuro de los ojos de Yona. Las estrellas acunadas en los cielos eran relucientes y llameantes como un fuego; parecían más cercanas de alguna manera, como si él pudiera extender su mano para tocarlas. La hierba de color verde amarillento bajo su cabeza era tan suave y cómoda. El silencio amortiguado era como una silenciosa canción de cuna. Shin-ah se acurrucó de lado y acarició su peluca de piel blanca, su mente estaba borrosa con medios pensamientos.

Un peso ligero aterrizando en su brazo espabiló a Shin-ah a un estado más consciente. Sus ojos dorados miraron (¿su máscara no estaba? ¿Se la había quitado? No podía recordarlo…) a un pequeño pájaro que le utilizaba de percha. Plumas de rico azul, rojo oxidado y el púrpura de las flores campanillas estaban hinchadas con interés mientras unos oscuros y redondeados ojos parpadeaban hacia él.

“Bora.” Una voz luminosa y suave y aún así dura como el acero gritó.

De repente había otra persona sentada a su lado, sintió el peso de una mano colocada cuidadosamente encima de su cabeza que le recordaba a los más gentiles toques de Ao. Hubo el suave sonido de alas agitándose en el aire mientras el pájaro azul volaba hacia una mano que le habían ofrecido. Shin-ah alzó la mirada para ver ropas, tan bien tejidas como las que llevaban las personas más ricas de las grandes ciudades, cubriendo una delicada figura que le hacía difícil adivinar si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Su piel era pálida. No como la piel grisácea de Shin-ah por años oculto en sombrías y serpenteantes cuevas sino clara y encantadora como la de Kija y Yona. Su pelo como el cielo durante el día caía en cascada sobre sus delgados hombros, el color le volvió a recordar a Ao.

Entonces Shin-ah se dio cuenta, inhaló tan fuerte que le dolió. Marcas rojas, brillantes y descendentes al mismo tiempo, estaban pintadas en las mejillas de esa persona. Los ojos dorados, impresionantes y monstruosos que eran un reflejo los unos de los otros se encontraron. La persona, el dragón sonrió a Shin-ah de una forma suave pero aún así dolorosa.

“… ¿Tú?” Dijo Shin-ah boquiabierto.

“Soy el primer Seiryuu, aquel que bebió la sangre de dragón y sirvió al Rey Hiryuu.” Se presentó el otro Seiryuu mientras sus dedos fríos acariciaban el pelo corto de Shin-ah como si él fuera un niño pequeño. “Seiryuu Abi.”

Shin-ah se sentó con algo de dificultad, quitándose su piel y cubriendo al primer Seiryuu con ella. Abi parpadeó con confusión, el pájaro azul ahora posado en su hombro imitó sus movimientos. “¿Eh? ¿Por qué me estás cubriendo?”

“Tienes frío…” Respondió simplemente. Sin el calor de su piel aislante, Shin-ah se dio cuenta de repente de lo frío que era el aire. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho a la vez que un violento escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral.

“¡Hey!” Abi resopló en pánico y le devolvió la piel a Shin-ah. “¡No deberías regalar algo que necesitas de esta manera! ¡Es más importante que tú te mantengas caliente!”

Shin-ah asintió y se acurrucó formando una bola calentita, sus ojos sin máscara volvieron a mirar el cielo púrpura. Las estrellas no se estaban moviendo, y el sol no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

“Estás sin palabras, ¿no?” Le preguntó Abi de forma que no sonaba como una pregunta.

“…”

“¿No tienes ninguna pregunta para mí?” Continuó Abi tratando y fallando en ocultar su vergüenza. “¿O quejas?”

Él pensó profundamente durante un momento antes de responder. “Shin-ah… Yona me llamó Shin-ah.”

“Shin-ah. Ya veo, los nombres son importantes.” Concordó Abi mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban como si reflejaran el crepúsculo y llenos de lágrimas. “La aldea de Seiryuu nunca debió volverse así. Muchos de mis descendientes se han convertido en almas perdidas en la oscuridad, y los pocos que llegan aquí están tan heridos y resentidos… Todo lo que yo no quería para mis sucesores.”

Lágrimas estaban cayendo en la hierba como lluvia. Sin saber qué hacer, Shin-ah estiró la mano y palmeó el hombro de Abi. El pájaro azul se unió al consuelo, rozando sus plumas contra le mejilla húmeda de Abi.

“¿Abi está esperando…?”

“Hasta que cada generación de Seiryuu encuentre la paz, me quedaré aquí para darles la bienvenida.” Abi asintió antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con su larga y fluida manga. “… Que embarazoso, llorar así en frente de mi sucesor.”

De repente encontrando una pregunta, Shin-ah preguntó suavemente. “… ¿Ao? … ¿El Seiryuu que me poseyó, Haru?”

“Ambos son casos especiales. Ellos llegaron aquí pero han decido no avanzar todavía.” Abi soltó una risita antes de mirar a lo lejos. “Hablando de esos dos, ellos finalmente están aquí para ti.”

Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza con confusión y miró en la misma dirección. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con otros ojos dorados, sin embargo un par diferente. Ao estaba de pie en la distancia con la hierba acariciando sus tobillos y su salvaje pelo largo cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Otro Seiryuu, Haru, estaba de pie al lado del predecesor inmediato de Shin-ah con una mano en la cadera y una atractiva sonrisa. Como Abi, las marcas de dragón en sus mejillas eran brillantes y tenues a la vez.

“Solo te estaba haciendo compañía antes de que ellos llegaran.” Le explicó Abi. “Aún no es tú hora, Shin-ah. Nuestro Rey todavía te necesita.”

El pensamiento de dejar a Yona atrás hizo que su corazón latiera en sus oídos. Con algo de dificultad, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera un peso pesado, Shin-ah se puso de pie. Se giró hacia el Guerrero Dragón original y se inclinó educadamente.

“Antes de que te vayas.” Le preguntó Abi de forma casi vacilante. “Shin-ah, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?”

Él asintió, haciendo que Abi expresara su petición. Luego Shin-ah corrió a través de la hierba amarillenta, estirando la mano hacia Ao esperando alcanzar su mano como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño. Al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se juntaron, el cielo ardió con un color carmesí.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Dolor. Esa fue la primera cosa de la que Shin-ah fue consciente.

La segunda fue que Ao estaba tratando de introducir forzadamente una bellota dentro de su boca.

La tercera fue la presión cálida de su familia dormida. La coronilla de Yona de pelo carmesí estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, mientras Yun tenía un brazo aferrándose por encima de él. Kija estaba a su otro lado, no lo bastante como para tocarle pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor. Ambos Jae-ha y Hak estaban sentados mientras dormían como si estuvieran haciendo guardia en la puerta. Solo Zeno seguía despierto, sus cálidas y suaves manos estaban acariciando el pelo corto de Shin-ah.

“Seiryuu, estás despierto.” Murmuró Zeno a la vez que una gran sonrisa rebosante de alivio se extendía en su rostro. “No intentes moverte. Podrías reabrirte la herida.”

“… Abi…”

Zeno contuvo el aliento, sus ojos azules claros se ampliaron. “¿Cómo?”

“Abi dijo que Zeno… es un imbécil por no decírselo.” Shin-ah se estremeció tanto por sentirse incómodo al insultar a un ser querido como por el dolor que atravesaba su débil cuerpo. “Y que… todos ellos van a esperar hasta que la eternidad termine.”

 


End file.
